1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable light sources and, more particularly, pertains to a lamp having casters for movement over a floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,731, issued Oct. 6, 1987 to Frederick W. Johns, Sr., shows a lamp secured to the head of a mechanic's creeper. The position of the lamp may not be modified without the mechanic moving his entire body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,854, issued Jun. 19, 1990 to Gerald W. Kernodle, on the other hand, provides a lamp having a telescoping feature for illuminating the undercarriage of a vehicle that has been raised on a garage lift. Because of its substantial height even when in its retracted position, this particular device is not well suited for use in areas with extremely low overhead clearance. A need, therefore, exists for a mechanic's lamp which may be moved without a great expenditure of effort and which may utilized in areas of low overhead clearance.